Black Ice
by starr639
Summary: What happens when Captain Hitsugaya falls for Ichigo's not so normal cousin? Mayhem! Follow this story through love, tears, and laughter, but mostly laughter. ToushirouxOC
1. Hi!

Starr: OMG first chapter! But I'm kinda lonely up here with no one to talk to

Person 1: hey you have me—

Starr: SHUTUP! You'll ruin the surprise if I you tell them your name

Person 1: oh…well on with the story!

* * *

It was a lovely day in Karakura Town, not a cloud to be seen, if you were to look down the street of our favorite orange haired shinigami you'd see a young teenage girl walking with two suitcases and a handbag. Her silky black hair was in a side ponytail, her bangs were neatly combed to the side, and she was sporting a striped gray, purple and yellow summer dress.

As I arrived at my destination I eagerly knocked on the door. I was met with a grumpy looking teen about the same age as me. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi! My name is—"

"Sorry we're not interested." The orange haired boy interrupted when he noticed my suitcases. And promptly began to shut thee door. I stopped the door with my foot. With a twitching eye I replied, "Listen _carrot top_ I've been walking for about a week to find your damn house, do you really want to test me right now?" the boy, obviously annoyed with the name, sighed and replied, " Fine, what do you want?"

"Well as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, my name is Emi Akiyama and I'm your cousin!"

* * *

Starr: super short chapter AND a cliff hanger wow I must be evil

Emi: um so can I talk now?

Starr: well dur!

Emi: woo-hoo! Awesome my first appearance in a fanfic!

Starr: So this is my first Fanfic and I've been dying to write one I hope it doesn't suck! So Constructive criticism is always welcome. Oh and I might put up the second chapter today as well so read! I promise I won't make this a crappy story (hopefully). Hmmmm what else is there to say? How about… oh yeah! Disclaimer and more detail on the story will be put in the next chapter. Yup, that's it! Don't forget to R&R!

Emi: that was really loooooooooong

Starr: shut up –_–


	2. Why are you here?

Starr: Ha I told you I might put up the second chapter today and I did!

Emi: Congrats.

Starr: Anyways I know I said I'd give more details on the story in this chapter, but I don't know how to without giving the whole story away so… yeah I lied…

Emi: Nice.

Starr: What's with the one-worded snappy comments?

Emi: Sorry.

Starr: Uhg whatever. Oh wait! I can say the warnings can't I and my first disclaimer… EVER! But first things first:

WARNING:

This story will contain cursing (that can range from damn to the f-word O.o) but course language will remain mild most of the time. This story MAY contain yaoi (or Boy x Boy). If this offends you can still read the story (I will try to make parts containing this material not that important to the story line) a warning will be put up when (and if) this material is used.

That's it for the warnings! Now on to my first disclaimer:

Do I own bleach? Of course I do! What else would I use on my whites? Ohhhh you meant the Manga/Anime? In that case no. I own nothing and no one (except for Emi).

* * *

"My what!"

"Your cousin." The dark haired girl replied. "But my Dad doesn't have any siblings."

"That may be so, but I'm related to you from your Mom's side."

"My Mom?" the girl nodded. "Masaki Kurosaki, right?"

"Yeah." Emi, getting impatient with the boy, tapped her foot. "Can I come inside? Please?" the dazed boy moved aside and let her into his house. Still taking all the information in he told her his name. "This may sound stalker-ish but I already knew your name, Ichigo. You have two sisters Karin and Yuzu, and your Dad Isshin."

"That actually is pretty creepy." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I'm a creep that had to much free time, I get it."

"I'm still confused though."

"I don't doubt that," Emi replied, laughing at her own joke, "but I'd rather explain it once to your whole family then four different times. Are they all home?" Ichigo nodded and proceeded to call them all down.

"So what's up Ichi-nii?"

"Yeah why'd you call us down?" Ichigo simply pointed at his newfound cousin and said, "Her." All the heads in the room turned toward their guest. "Who's she?" Ichigo's soccer loving sister asked.

"I'm our cousin," Emi said mater-of-factly, "and your niece." She said pointing at Isshin. "Another person joining the family! Did you hear that Masaki?" cried Isshin, running up to the giant poster of his deceased wife.

"But, Dad's an only child." Their cousin sighed. "Yes I know, but I'm on your Mom's side."

"Okay," Karin replied, "but why our house?"

"Well that's a long story. My mom, Amaya, was separated from your mom at birth. My grandparents adopted her, but they didn't know much about their family tree either so it was just those two and my mom. My mom met my father in college and apparently it was love at first sight. They were both twenty-five when they got married and thirty-one when I was born. When I was ten my… uh… house caught on fire and only I made it out. So for the past six years I have been looking for relatives and moving from place to place until I found you guys. So I guess that is just a long explanation for I don't have a place to stay." She finished with a nervous laugh.

By the end of her story Isshin and Yuzu were in tears

"Of course you can stay here!" Isshin gasped through tears.

"Thank you so much!"

"Ichigo go move your cousins bags to your sisters room." The orange haired boy complied grumpily mumbling something about how they didn't need another crazy person in their house.

* * *

Starr: Goodness this is harder than I thought it was going to be. Because I know what I want to write, but I have to build up to it first and I REFUSE to rush this story! Oh and btw this story is not being beta'd so it might suck (my grammar and spelling) until I get one. Oh and hey longer chapter! Still not as long I hope to get up to, but I'm working on it. Hopefully by the fifth chapter it will be at least a thousand words!

Emi: I can't wait for all the other characters to converse with us!

Starr: That reminds me we have a special guest with a special message!

Ichigo: do I have to?

Starr: Do it! Or I'll make you do naughty things with Renji when he gets into the story.

Ichigo: You wouldn't.

Starr: Your right I wouldn't because I already have your love life planned out, but I will make your life in my story a living hell if you don't!

Ichigo: Fine! D—

Starr: Wait! I have one more thing to say! In the next chapter I'll announce whom I plan to make couples out of and I will take your opinions! But just so all you IchiHime fans know Ichigo will Not be pared with Orihime! Got it!

Ichigo: Like I was saying before! R&R!


	3. First day of school

Starr: Guess who's back!

Emi: Well it's about god damn time!

Starr: Hey Hey Hey I have an excuse!

Emi: What?

Starr: My computer died. Like it literally died.

Emi: Oh really?

Starr: Yes really!

Emi: Oh rea-

Starr: YES! and because I took so long i skipped my whole build up to 1000 words by chapter 5 and just gave it to you today!

Emi: Oh really?

Starr: Shut up. Oh and i will tell you the couples i have planned so far at the bottom!

Emi: So if you want to know you have to read first! So... Get to it!

* * *

Emi sat up in bed and stretched. _Have I actually been here for a week? _She thought._ Well I have no complaints considering the fact that this is the longest I have slept in an actual bed in… well a long time. _"Um… Emi?"

"Yes Yuzu?" Yuzu had really grown on Emi since she started living with the Kurosaki's. She was nice, caring, and a great cook! "You have to leave for school soon."

"School?"

"Yup!"

"Is it really Monday already?"

"It is, breakfast is on the table when you're ready." Yuzu gave her a bright smile and left the room.

Emi sat in her bed taking in what Yuzu had just told her. "CRAP!" It was her first day of school! _I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not read _was all that was processed in her brain. Holding back a string of curses, she jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror. Emi could barely recognize herself. Her hair was an absolute mess. _I probably should have combed it over the weekend._ She ran into the bathroom turned the faucet on and placed her head under. Once she felt her hair was wet enough she began to comb.

After a fierce fight with her hair Emi sported a neat ponytail, her new uniform and a smile. She sat down to eat the wonderful breakfast Yuzu had prepared when the worst possible thing happened, "Come on Emi it's time to leave fro school." Ichigo shouted from the doorway.

"You have got to be kidding me." Emi sighed and instead of eating the delicious smelling pancakes she took an apple and left for school.

When they arrived at the school Ichigo was greeted by two of his friends Keigo and Mizuiro. "Ichigoooooo—" Keigo was cut off by Ichigo's arm in his face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Hmm? Oh hey Keigo." Ichigo said, not noticing his friend's bleeding nose.

"Hello Ichigo." _This friend is much calmer than the other one _Emi noted. _Although he doesn't seem all that surprised by the others behavior or Ichigo's response. _"Hi Mizuiro."

"How was your weekend?"

"Uhh…" Ichigo looked at Emi before responding, "interesting I guess."

Tired of being left out of the conversation, Emi interrupted. "Hi! I'm Akiyama Emi!" Mizuiro smiled and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Akiyama-san. I'm Koiima Mizuiro."

"And I'm Asano Keigo!" the boy who once lay forgotten on the ground was now up on his feet. Emi looked surprised and, honestly, a little frightened. "Please forgive Asano-san, he gets easily excited."

"I do not! And why do you keep calling me that?"

"What else am I supposed to call you Asano-san?" Mizuiro asked, obviously teasing the boy. "Keigo! Call me Keigo!"

Emi and Ichigo walked away from the two and walked to their class were they met the rest of Ichigo's friends. "Ohayou Kurosaki-kun!" A bubbly girl with waist length burnt orange hair. "Morning Inoue."

"Kurosaki." A voice that didn't sound all too pleased greeted Ichigo.

"Ishisda." Ichigo replied just as coldly. _This…Ishida, was it? Looks kind of nerdy. I'm also guessing he and Ichigo don't get along very well. _"Ichigo."

"Hey Chad."

"Um… Kurosaki-kun? Who's that?" Emi, pleased too be noticed, smiled brightly and greeted the very curvaceous girl.

"I'm Akiyama Emi! Oh! I'm Ichigo's itoko! Nice to meet you!"

"I didn't know you had a cousin Ichigo!"

"Neither did I." Ichigo grumbled. "Ow!" He exclaimed after Emi jabbed him in his side. "What I'm _sure_ he meant was that I'm sort of like his long lost cousin."

"Oh! How cool Akiyama-san!"

"Heh I guess." She smiled sweetly at the over excited girl.

"Hmm well I'm Ishsida Uryuu."

"I'm Yasutora Sado or Chad."

"Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Inoue Orihime!"

"It's nice to meet all of you." Emi smiled and sat down in an empty seat as the bell rang. "All right kids! Time to learn!"

After seeing Keigo get hit various times by the teacher Emi decided that if she wanted a normal life here was not the place to be. _But where's the fun in being normal? _

At lunch Orihime was determined to share with Emi. "Oh no it's quite all right! I have a lunch but thank you for the offer really!"

"No one ever accepts the food I offer!" Orihime pouted. _Try making something edible! _"Where's sexy little princess?" A new voice exclaimed before groping Orihime in what Emi guessed was supposed to be a hug.

"Get off of her Chizuru!" Orihime looked as surprised as Emi did when the girl kicked Chizuru in the face.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime exclaimed. Emi looked completely befuddled. "What the hell?" Tatsuki looked at Emi.

"Who's this Orihime?"

"That's Kurosaki-kun's cousin! Akiyama Emi." Orihime finished with a nod.

"Oh I'm Arisawa Tatsuki and the pervert over there," pointing to Chizuru, "is Honsho Chizuru."

"Nice to meet you Arisawa-san!"

After the introductions they sat down to enjoy lunch. "So how did you figure out that Kurosaki-kun was your cousin?" Orihime questioned.

"A whole lot of research."

"Oh. And how did you get along without food or shelter or any of that stuff?"

"I have my ways."

"Your answers are so vague! How can I get any information from them?"

"All you need to know for now is that I got through and now I'm here."

"But—"

"Orihime let Akiyama-san eat!" Tatsuki exclaimed. Orihime pouted and began eating what Emi thought was a sandwich.

_My first day of school! And it wasn't all that bad either! Ichigo's— no my classmates sure are characters though. This should make for an interesting year! _"Emi! We're leaving!"

"Already? The school day went by pretty fast, don't you think Ichigo?"

"Just wait a couple months, you'll be begging for school to be over once it begins."

"Oh don't be such a Debby downer it was fun!"

"Bye Kurosaki-kun, bye Akiyama-san."

"Goodbye Inoue-san!" Emi shouted and waved to the girl as they started walking home. "I'm so excited! I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"I can." Ichigo grumbled.

"Hey Chad."

"Yeah Ishida?"

"Is it just me or does Akiyama-san have a very high reiatsu level. It also feels… strange not one of a shinigami, quincy, or a hollow."

"No, it's not just you."

* * *

Starr: Wow writing this was harder than I thought!

Emi: Yay school!

Starr: No school sucks cuz its one of the reasons I couldn't finish this quickly!

Emi: Oh...

Starr: I'm just going to tell the couples now...

(obiviously) Emi x Toushiro

Ichigo x Rukia

Orihime x Ulquiorra or Uryuu (poll maybe?)

Hmmm... thought I had more than that.

Emi: You did it's just that when your computer 'died' it erased all of your notes and you weren't smart enough to write it down and this is all you could remember.

Starr: Oh yeah huh?

Emi: Yup!

Starr: Hmmm... Orihime!

Orihime: Yes?

Starr: Will you do the honors?

Orihime: Please- well I guess you already read so... Reviews please!

Starr: If you don't Chizuru will... well you know to Orihime. O.o

Orihime: What!

Chizuru: Heh-heh-heh!

Orihime: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!


	4. Getting the hang of things

Starr: Hello my friends!

Emi: Oh don't hello them! What's your excuse this time?

Starr:… I had a lot of work to do!

Emi: What kind of work?

Starr: The kind that you work on!

Emi: But—

Starr: Moving on! I know the title of this chapter kinda sucks but I couldn't think of anything better. And I would like to thank all the people who have favorited this fanfic! It means a lot to me!

Emi: Favorited?

Starr: It's a word!

Emi: Mmm-hmm…

Starr: I own nothing except for Emi (remember that hun, I OWN you) and the idea. Bleach and all of its characters belong to Tite Kubo (the lucky bastard)! Read on my fine furry friends (okay that was from criminal minds)

* * *

It had been about a month since her first day at Karakura High School and Emi had enjoyed every minute of it. She has become good friends with Orihime and the rest of the girls; she also got to know Ichigo's group a little better. She was enjoying a peaceful sleep when a load bang followed by a yell interrupted. "Uhg! One day when I'm not woken up by there stupid morning routine is all I ask for!" By routine she meant Isshin's attempts as attacking Ichigo. And yes it happened EVERY. SINGLE. DAY.

_I never thought that I would find a home, yet here I am. It's defiantly not as 'peaceful' as I thought it would be here. The people are nice of course, but there seems to be more of those… things here than there was at the places I previously stayed at, but that's a small price to pay for a real home. And anyway Ichigo and his friends seem quite capable of taking care of the 'problems' of course I help out every now and then without them knowing. I wonder how Ichigo and the rest would react if they new I— _

"Emi what's taking you so long? We're leaving soon!" Ichigo interrupted her thoughts. "What are you talking about? It's only— crap!" Turns out she got so enveloped in her thoughts she didn't realize the time going by. "I'm coming!" She yelled from her room before throwing on her uniform and rushing down the stairs.

"Come on Ichigo!" Emi yelled after she ran out the door, "We're gonna be late!"

"You're the one who's going to make us late!" Ichigo responded with his signature scowl.

"Now, now, Ichigo who was out of the door first?" The only sign that showed Ichigo acknowledged her comment was the rolling of his eyes.

"Orihime-chan! Ohayou!" Emi greeted her friend warmly.

"Ohayou Emi-chan!"

"How was your weekend?"

"Oh it was fun! I discovered a new recipe! I call it 'Spicy Chocolate Ramen Ice Cream!"

Orihime began telling her how she made it and what it was made of. "At first I thought that I couldn't do it without the vanilla ice cream but then I found some raspberry sorbet in my freezer and it was perfect!" Emi, trying her hardest not to gag, smiled. "Um Ori-chan… I'm sure your… uh… snack is delicious, but don't you think we should get to class before Ochi-sensei gets mad?"

"Your right! We should get going."

Emi looked around the classroom, it looked about the same as it always did, Ochi-sensei was hitting Keigo on the head for some odd reason, Ichigo was glowering at the world, Uryuu was trying to pay attention despite all the distractions, Orihime was just sitting there looking innocent while Chizuru undressed her with her eyes, and the rest of the class… well they just tried not to get involved with everyone else's insanity.

Emi looked at the clock and counted down as the last minute of class slowly passed. _Come on hurry up! _Finally the bell rang and Emi was out of the door before anyone else stood up. She ran all the way to a small bookstore, were she immediately went straight for the manga section. _Yes! I couldn't find a store that had every volume until today! I can't wait to read it! _Emi went up to the counter to pay.

"Wow," the clerk said, "You must be a big Death Note fan." Emi gave him a devious smile.

"Don't get me started."

Emi was practically skipping home when she felt the familiar, disturbing force. Before she could take action she saw someone in a black kimono seemingly fall from the sky and slay the beast. At first she was somewhat surprised at the appearance and was on edge, but when she saw the familiar orange hair Emi realized who it was.

Emi was going to call out to him if only to see the look on his face, but soon thought otherwise. _He'll tell me when he feels like it… or whenever the truth becomes inevitable. _

"I LOVE YOU RYUZAKI!" Emi yelled and fell onto her bed while clutching the manga to her heart. "How can anyone be so amazing? So wonderful? So…so—"

"Fake?" Ichigo said, interrupting Emi's fangirl moment.

"What do you want Ichigo?"

"Nothing really, I was just going to tell you to quiet down."

"Eh. Live a little." Ichigo gave a small smile.

"Actually the old man wanted me to ask you how it's going, you know living here." Emi's face brightened and her smile got even bigger.

"It's incredible! Although Orihime has unintentionally put my life at risk with her food various times…" Ichigo chuckled softly.

"Yeah Inoue tends to do that."

"Seriously, you have no idea how much I love it her," Emi looked at the floor, "it's fun being a part of a family again." All of the memories of her life while wondering the streets played in her mind like a movie. All of the hardships she had to face, every friend she lost, and every tear she cried seemed to come back to her all at once.

Emi balled her hands into fists on her lap as a few tears escaped. _No. No more tears. _

"Emi?" Ichigo asked worried. Emi looked up at him and gave the biggest smile she could. "Really, you have no idea how happy I am."

"Tch. You don't look happy."

"They're called tears of joy! Thanks for ruining the moment, baka!"

"Why don't you just go back to reading about your stupid FAKE cru—" Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, he was silenced by Emi's pillow.

"Don't EVER call L stupid!"

"L? I thought his name was—"

"Out! Now!" As Ichigo was walking out the door Emi called him back. "Um… can you give me back my pillow?"

Emi stopped reading for a second and gazed out her window, out at what was her new home, and she new then and there, that she wouldn't let anyone take it from her.

* * *

Emi: You didn't!

Starr: I don't know what you're talking about.

Emi: It's weird when you mention other mangas/animes in a manga/anime.

Starr: I still don't know what you're talking about.

Emi: Like hell you don't!

Starr: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! I worked hard on it! It's over 1000 words not including the AU.

Emi: Congrats. Hey, where's that loves interest you promised me?

Starr: Oh he'll be here by the 6th chapter…7th tops.

Emi: He better be. I'm tired of just talking to you.

Starr: Geeze what's your problem?

Emi: I don't have anything against you. But a girl needs variety!

Starr: Fine. How bout I bring a new face in for the AU's next chappie?

Emi: Really?

Starr: Yup. Oh and I really wanted to get this done before the holidays were over kinda like a Christmas gift (or whatever you celebrate gift) but as you can see that didn't really work out… so… HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Oh and because this my fanfic and I can do whatever I want here is a very, very special guest.

Emi: How special?

Starr: Like not from this anime special! Without further ado…

L: Hello everyone.

Starr: OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU! *Cough* Uh… sorry…

Emi: *Face palm*

L: I love reviews as much as I love sweets. So please review!


	5. When the time comes

Starr: Did ya miss me?

Emi: No.

Starr: I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to my—

Emi: _Our_

Starr: Audience. Speaking of you wonderful people, I'd like to thank Black Cat Angel, GrimmyRayne, ShatteringSilverMirrors, Maii04, renroh5, Hikiro Hikaru, LithiumTiger19, MyutsuChey3X, SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL, Move-to-the-beat, Sesflynn, and cuteknight101! When I go onto my email and see that someone has added Black Ice to their story alerts or favorite story or whatever it makes my day! So thank you!

Emi: You guys rock!

Starr: WARNING. There is cursing in this chapter. Also, I attempted to write a fight scene and that's dangerous on its own. Emi, will you do the honors?

Emi: Starr does not own Bleach; it belongs to Tite Kubo (lucky little bastard). Now, read on!

* * *

The school day was almost over and, unfortunately, Emi had absolutely nothing to do. For the past week her life has been so uneventful she did extra homework for fun. Of course there's always Ichigo to annoy, but that could only entertain her for so long.

"Well, time to go!" Ochi-sensei announced. The students migrated out of the classroom after collecting their things.

"Emi-chan would you like to come over to my house?" Orhime asked. Emi was compelled to answer 'yes', but she just felt like sleeping for the rest of the day.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go straight home. See you tomorrow Ori-chan."

Emi usually walked home with Ichigo, but today she felt the need to be alone. _Uhg, I hate being like this! It's probably because tomorrow's the day that they died. No, that can't be it, that day hasn't bothered me for a while. Maybe it's because… oh kami, I don't know! _

Emi sensed something similar to what she felt when those monsters were near except this time it was much stronger and even more terrifying. _What the hell? _

Emi raised her hands so that they were in front of her with her palms facing out and concentrated on where the unsettling force was coming from. At that moment a pitch black, entrance appeared in front of her and she stepped inside.

When Emi stepped out, only seconds after she walked in, she was shocked with what she saw. She was in a park and she saw Orihime with a glowing, orange shield in front of her and there was a matching one over Chad's arm, or what Emi thought was Chad's arm. Emi looked to the ground and saw many bodies lying there; amongst those bodies was a familiar face.

"Arisawa-chan?"

"A-Akiyama-chan? Get out of here! I don't know who or what they are, but they're dangerous!" Emi looked up and saw what she was talking about.

Not to far away there were two strange looking men. One was quite large while the other was of average height. Now, they both looked strange, but what had Emi shocked was that they both had bones on their head.

"What the hell?" Emi pulled Tatsuki into the trees, "Stay here."

Tatsuki gave a weak smile "Considering I don't have much of a choice…" Emi smiled back, happy that Tatsuki was well enough to make jokes.

Emi walked over to Orihime and tapped her shoulder. "Emi-chan? Get away from here! It's dangerous!" Emi boldly stood in front of her, and with her back to Orihime's face she smirked and replied, "Funny, that's what I was gonna say to you."

Emi cocked her head at the strange looking man, but before she could say anything he yelled, "What the hell are you lookin' at?" Emi, ignoring his question, just looked harder. He snorted and asked, "Hey Ulquiorra, is this the one?" The other male stood there with a melancholic look before replying, "Obviously, Yammy, she is just more trash."

Emi raised an eyebrow at the 'trash' comment. "Trash? Ouch."

"That means I can kill her right?"

"Yes, Yammy, you can."

Yammy punched at her, but before the deadly fist could make contact, Emi raised her hands, palms facing outward, and created another black portal. Yammy's fist went straight into it. "The hell?"

"Can't kill what you, can't hit." Emi said in a singsong voice.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAND?" Yammy yelled.

"At this point, nothing. Punch me again and I'll show you what else I can do." Emi replied, surprisingly excited.

Yammy, taking that as a threat made another fist and swung much harder and faster than his last punch. Another portal opened faster than before and Yammy's fist went into it again. But unlike before, as soon as his fits went into the portal, an additional one appeared in front of Yammy's stomach, and out came the fist, resulting in Yammy punching himself.

Emi, proud of her work, smiled. "Orihime-chan, you ok?"

"…. Yeah… since when could you—" Before Orihime could finish, she was interrupted by a furious Yammy.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO TRICK ME!" Before Emi could respond, she felt the familiar reiatsu.

"Although I'd _love _to stay, it looks like its time for me to go! Ja ne!"

Emi opened another portal and stepped through, disappearing from sight. When Emi reappeared, she was at the Kurosaki residence.

_ I have a feeling I'm gonna have a LOT of explaining to do when Ichigo comes back._

Emi, exhausted, sat down on her bed. That 'fight' really took a lot out of her. She could barely open the last portal to get her home, if Ichigo hadn't shown… well Emi didn't want to think about what might have happened if he didn't. She lay down and held her hands over her face. Emi noticed how much they shook. Whether from exhaust or exhilaration she didn't know. Actually she did know, she knew it wasn't either of those. "Fear." She scoffed.

Emi hated being afraid, out of every emotion she's ever felt _fear _was the worst. Fear only brought pain. Fear only made things worse.

_If I hadn't been afraid that one time, things might have— no. Things would have been different. _

Emi took a deep, calming breath and grinned. When Ichigo got home she was going to have a blast. She tried to stay up, she really did, but it was getting late and she was exhausted. Emi closed her eyes for what seemed like a few minutes, but when she reopened them, it was around 3 AM.

Emi thought of the silence as a blessing and decided to say a prayer, like she did every year when this day came around. Once she was finished, Emi got out of bed and tiptoed to Ichigo's room. She was planning to scare him, but that changed when she saw him all bandaged up. She walked over to the side of his bed and, "Hey, Ichigo? What happened?" Ichigo, who was already awake, replied with a simple "Got in a fight with some kids on the way home."

She raised an eyebrow that couldn't be seen in the darkness. Technically, Ichigo wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth. Because he was still hiding things, Emi deduced that Orihime hadn't told him about what happened. "Must have been some fight…"

"Yup."

"Well, get some rest. Something tells me your dad's going to make you go to school anyway."

Emi left his room and returned to her. _Yeah, he'll tell me when the time comes._

* * *

Emi: Ooooh! I like my powers.

Starr: That's good, other wise I'd have to deal with you bugging me for the rest of the story. You're quite annoying sometimes…

Emi: No I'm not.

Starr: Yes you are.

Emi: No I'm not.

Starr: Yes you are.

Emi: No I'm not.

Starr: Anyway, next chapter is when Shiro-kun arrives so get ready! Thank you for reading and please review! Until next time my pretties! Oh and one last thing: yes you are.

Emi: N—


	6. First impressions

Starr: OH. MY. GOD. Sumimasen!

Emi: Shut up -_-

Starr: I swear I—

Emi: What's your excuse this time?

Starr: I have none I'm just reaaaaally sorry!

Emi: Yeah whatever.

Starr: … Well if it makes a difference Shiro-sama's in this chappie :)

Emi: … We'll see.

Starr: I OWN NOTHING!

Emi: You don't DESERVE to own anything.

Starr: Errr… read on!

* * *

She waked to school with Ichigo, just like she normally did. She greeted her friends at the school, just like she normally did. She went to her locker and prepared for her first class, just like she normally did.

But it wasn't a normal day. Orihime knew her secret. She knew what Emi had tried so hard to hide. And Emi knew that despite her wishes, she would never have an actual normal life. Kami, did reality suck.

**BLACK ICE**

As they approached the classroom door, Emi realized she forgot something in her locker. "Oh Ichigo, I'll be right back!"

"Forgot something?" She didn't answer. "Sounds like something you'd do." Ichigo finished with his trademark scowl.

"Shut it, baka!"

"I'm not the one who forgot something." Emi groaned and, knowing she wouldn't win the argument, waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone." Emi ran off before Ichigo could respond to her words.

It was fairly quite in the hallways, most students were already in class, chatting with friends until their teachers arrived. Further down Emi could see Orihime walking into the girl's bathroom, all bandaged up. There was a sharp, painful pang of guilt in her chest. Maybe if I'd stayed, Orihime-chan wouldn't have gotten so hurt. She pondered what would have happened if she did stay which lead her to wonder how Ichigo would have reacted. Well he couldn't be too mad… I mean he is keeping a secret from me too. Well… at least he thinks he is. She smiled mischievously.

**BLACK ICE**

Walking into the classroom Emi was greeted with a strange site; Her entire homeroom cowering in the back of the classroom and five unusual looking people standing in the front, with their backs towards her.

They weren't quite as weird as the two she saw yesterday, and they didn't seem to be hostile, but still they had their own eccentric look.

The bald one looked at her and bluntly asked, "What are you looking at."

Before she responded, Emi noticed the wooden sword at his hip and thought otherwise, "Er… nothing." She turned to the rest of her class, "Have you guys seen Ichigo?" Her classmates looked at the intruders. Emi walked forward to see what they were looking at, and there he was. He was being held up by two of the strangers. At a closer inspection it would seem that he had passed out.

Emi kneeled closely in front of him and tilted his head up. This is his body, but definitely not Ichigo… Where's the rest of him? She closed her eyes and felt around for that familiar reiatsu. Ah! There you are! Now, who are you with? Emi sprang to her feet. When she did she was face to face with the shortest of the group. He was slightly taller than her. Emi was slightly dazed by his handsome features. His spiky, snow white hair, and his eyes—oh Kami his eyes; His beautiful, turquoise eyes. They say eyes are the windows to the soul, and what Emi saw was frozen passion. All of his looks were tied together with a frown as cold as, if not colder than, Ichigo's.

The words 'love at first sight' come to mind. She thought to herself dazed. His scowl depend, "What?" He all but snarled out at her. Emi arched an eyebrow and did her best not to scoff. Never mind. She turned around and walked to her desk annoyed. The rest of the day went by as it normally would; you know other than the unconscious Ichigo that Ochi-sensei said to just put in the corner.

**BLACK ICE**

After school, Emi walked home alone since Ichigo was still gone. But surprisingly enough when she arrived at the house she could feel his familiar presence, her brow furrowed, as well as few unfamiliar ones.

Emi walked up to Ichigo's room, tempted to just pass by and continue reading the new manga she bought. As usual, her curiosity got the best of her. She opened his door and there he was sitting on his bed, surrounded by the new students she saw earlier today, plus one. The same white haired boy rudely asked, "What's she doing here?" Before Ichigo could reply Emi retorted, just as crude "I live here. What are you doing here?"

There was silence as Emi and the boy had an intense staring contest, and if looks could kill they'd both be lying lifeless on the floor. "Emi..." Ichigo's usual grumpy voice broke the silence. She looked to him, not missing the victorious smirk on the boy's face. The look on Ichigo's face said it all, Emi sighed, "Fine." With that she left the room.

Still peeved, Emi flopped onto her bed and fumed about 'that infuriating white haired jerk'.It wasn't until after she felt him leave that she dared go back to Ichigo's room.

Emi didn't bother knocking and opened the door. She joined him crossed legged on the bed and they sat in silence. She was worried. Ichigo looked angry when she left. What if he turned out to be like all the others? Let her into their lives and then turn her away when she got to close. What if he didn't even want her in the first place?

"You have really weird friends." He chuckled.

Yeah, that was a stupid thought anyway.

Emi: Wait, wait, wait, wait! What do you mean like the people before?

* * *

Starr: Hmmmm…..

Emi: Was that supposed to be a hint?

Starr: Hmmmmmmm…..

Emi: My god woman, tell me!

Starr: Hmmmmmm…

Emi: -_-

Starr: Reviews are always appreciated!

Emi: Staaaaarrrrr!

Starr: Hmmmmmmmmmm…..


	7. SORRY!

OH MY DEAR LORD OF ALL THINGS ANIME! I am so sorry I haven't been updating like….. at all. To make a long story short, school's a bitch -_- Expect a real, ACTUAL chapter soon! Hehehe I know this is kind of a tease, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't given up on this story.


	8. The project

Starr: I am a horrible terrible person.

Emi: Yes, Yes you are.

Starr: I am SOOOOOO sorry!

Emi: Hmph…

Starr: I have been so overloaded with work and everything, whenever I try to write something comes up!

Emi: Excuses, Excuses…

Starr: I own nothing. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Well without further ado….

* * *

Emi hoped and she prayed that she'd never have to see him again. But life couldn't be that easy, oh no he was at school _every day._ Now, Emi could handle the others; Matsumoto-san hung around Orihime a lot so she got to know her relatively fast. Madarame-san was… harder to get along with, but still not as bad as _him_. Abarai-san was like another Ichigo. Ayasegawa-san was conceited and a little rude, but he _was_ fabulous. Kuchiki-san loved messing with Ichigo as much as Emi did, and that could never be a bad thing.

"Listen up!" the eyes of all the students turned to Ochi-sensei. "You're going to do a group project. You will be working in pairs, I will choose your partners, I will give each pair a subject, and you can use whatever you want to explain." She explained plainly. "Now! The first pair is Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san." Ochi-sensei went on like that until there were only two people who hadn't been called on yet.

_So the leaves me and— no, no, no, no, NO! _

"And last but certainly not least, Akiyama-san and Hitsugaya-san." Emi's head slammed into her desk harshly, and Toshiro's glare only got colder.

Ochi-sensei handed each student an envelope holding their subject and promptly dismissed them.

After school was over the various pairs were getting together to talk about their projects, except for one. "Hey, wait up!" Emi shouted, running after Toshiro; he ignored her. "I'm going to enjoy this just as much as you are, so why don't we get this over with and just _talk_." The white haired boy stopped, Emi slowed down to a walk and went up to him. She received a "Fine" as well as an icy scowl.

"How 'bout we meet up after school tomorrow, we can work on it at my house." Emi offered reluctantly. She got another 'Fine' and glare and did her best to ignore his attitude, but it is _so very _hard to concentrate when you have an overwhelming desire to kiss— _KICK_ someone.

**BLACK ICE**

_Romeo & Juliet. _

Emi reread the paper from the envelope.

The most cliché love story of all times. _Oh joy…_

* * *

Starr: It's short probably a bit sucky and cliffy BUT I put a chapter out! Isn't that worth something?

Emi: Nope.

Starr: But—

Emi: No.

Starr: Oh come o—

Emi: Na-da.

Starr: ….. Okay well your reviews will always be appreciated so don't be afraid to leave one!

Emi: Not like you deserve it -_-

Starr: Hey—

Emi: IT MEANT NOTHING!


End file.
